Camp Lake Forks
by TheDuckWhoFellForTheLion
Summary: Two best friends go to summer camp and find romance with a werewolf and a vampire. How will the girls cope when they hate each others boyfriends? And how will the boys work together to save Bee and Katie? T for later...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so my friend wrote this story and the two man characters are based on the two of us, so she asked me if I could write it again in Bee's [me] point of view. So here it is.**

**Oh, and you should probably read her version of it... ** !-- page { size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

"So...good... You're mom is the best at making pizza!" My friend Katie said, biting into the piece again. She should taste my brothers, it's three times better. But, I didn't tell her that. I just let her keep thinking this was the best pizza ever.

"Katie! Stop eating so fast!" I warned, she had just taken the biggest bite I'd ever seen her take. "You're gonna feel sick later!"

"Fine.." She sighed. I rolled my eyes and kept watching the movie. I wasn't really sure what we were watching... Katie brought it over. It was Friday and we had just gotten home from school an hour or two ago.

I was about to take another bit of my pizza when I saw it. I gaged a little bit and held it out to Katie. "Hey, uh, do you want my pizza?" She examined in pizza before answering.

"Why? It looks alright to me."

"There is a piece of pepperoni on it." I told her, pointing at the small bit of meat. She must have either not noticed it, or she forgot I was a vegetarian...again.

"It would be my pleasure!" She said, excitedly. She took a bit of it. "Hey do you mind if I use your straightener? My hairs starting to fuzz up." She asked while she looked at herself in the mirror. It looked fine to me, but whatever.

"Go ahead." I answered. She set it up and waited for it to get hot. The thing only took a moment or two to heat up.

"What are we going to do this summer, Bee?" Katie asked me. What _were_ we going to do this summer? We thought about a summer camp, but my mom was so overprotective, she wouldn't let me go in a million years.

"I don't know, sleep, dream, grow, eat, sleep." The grow part wasn't really true. I was 5'7. Higher than the average height for a girl my age, I was sure I was done growing. Katie laughed and turned to the TV again. "Did your mom say yes to us going to a camp?" I asked.

Katie sighed and said, "She's thinking about it. Yours?" She turned to me.

"The same" I said. I doubted I would be going though.

"I'd like to go to this camp, I forget the name. I came across it on Google. I want to go there because it has a great lake, we could swim in. You should see it," Katie said as she took another bite out of her pizza. "The pictures amazing just imagine the real thing."

I pulled out my baby... my computer. I loved this thing. "Remember the name." She told herself.

"Ohh! Ohhh! I know Camp Lake Forks!" I typed it in and clicked search. The picture was so beautiful. I was in love with it. It was so pretty. It was a beautiful sunset, trees everywhere.

"Wow." We said together.

" Welcome to Camp Lake Forks!" The screen read.

" We have to go there.," I said as I pointed to a line in the information. There it read, "And for the vegetarians here in Camp lake forks, there will be a vegetable and fruit table where you can pick out your own food." Katie laughed and jumped on top of the bed.

"What if we're not allowed? Not being able to see that beautiful lake?" She sighed.

"That vegetable and fruit table…" I said. Being a vegetarian, this was a huge thing. She smiled.

"So...good... You're mom is the best at making pizza!" My friend Katie said, biting into the piece again. She should taste my brothers, it's three times better. But, I didn't tell her that. I just let her keep thinking this was the best pizza ever.

"Katie! Stop eating so fast!" I warned, she had just taken the biggest bite I'd ever seen her take. "You're gonna feel sick later!"

"Fine.." She sighed. I rolled my eyes and kept watching the movie. I wasn't really sure what we were watching... Katie brought it over. It was Friday and we had just gotten home from school an hour or two ago.

I was about to take another bit of my pizza when I saw it. I gaged a little bit and held it out to Katie. "Hey, uh, do you want my pizza?" She examined in pizza before answering.

"Why? It looks alright to me."

"There is a piece of pepperoni on it." I told her, pointing at the small bit of meat. She must have either not noticed it, or she forgot I was a vegetarian...again.

"It would be my pleasure!" She said, excitedly. She took a bit of it. "Hey do you mind if I use your straightener? My hairs starting to fuzz up." She asked while she looked at herself in the mirror. It looked fine to me, but whatever.

"Go ahead." I answered. She set it up and waited for it to get hot. The thing only took a moment or two to heat up.

"What are we going to do this summer, Bee?" Katie asked me. What _were_ we going to do this summer? We thought about a summer camp, but my mom was so overprotective, she wouldn't let me go in a million years.

"I don't know, sleep, dream, grow, eat, sleep." The grow part wasn't really true. I was 5'7. Higher than the average height for a girl my age, I was sure I was done growing. Katie laughed and turned to the TV again. "Did your mom say yes to us going to a camp?" I asked.

Katie sighed and said, "She's thinking about it. Yours?" She turned to me.

"The same" I said. I doubted I would be going though.

"I'd like to go to this camp, I forget the name. I came across it on Google. I want to go there because it has a great lake, we could swim in. You should see it," Katie said as she took another bite out of her pizza. "The pictures amazing just imagine the real thing."

I pulled out my baby... my computer. I loved this thing. "Remember the name." She told herself.

"Ohh! Ohhh! I know Camp Lake Forks!" I typed it in and clicked search. The picture was so beautiful. I was in love with it. It was so pretty. It was a beautiful sunset, trees everywhere.

"Wow." We said together.

" Welcome to Camp Lake Forks!" The screen read.

" We have to go there.," I said as I pointed to a line in the information. There it read, "And for the vegetarians here in Camp lake forks, there will be a vegetable and fruit table where you can pick out your own food." Katie laughed and jumped on top of the bed.

"What if we're not allowed? Not being able to see that beautiful lake?" She sighed.

"That vegetable and fruit table…" I said. Being a vegetarian, this was a huge thing. She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I don't have a good memory, plus I'm a procrastinator. I noticed my link thing didn't work...well, here's it again: .net/s/4972341/1/Camp_Lake_Forks**

Minutes later Katie was sleeping. I looked at her. She looked really peaceful. I smiled as I stood up to change into my pajamas. I guess she was dreaming of the incredible pictures we had just looked at. Then he expression changed. She looked terrified. I thought about waking her, but decided not too. Last time I woke her up from a nightmare, she almost bit me.

I slipped under the covers, hugging my old stuffed cat close to my chest, and drifted into a sleepless slumber.

When I woke, it was already morning. I looked over at Katie. She was still sound asleep. I wondered what her nightmare was about, but I had a feeling if it was anything really interesting she would tell me when she was awake. I pulled my hoodie up from the ground and pulled it over my shoulders before leaving the room silently.

I found my mom sitting on the couch.

"Good morning, Bee." She said as I walked lazily into the kitchen. I groaned in response. I wasn't a morning person. I poured myself a bowl of rice krispies and sat at the table.

I opened up the lap top that was sitting there and looked through pictures while I ate. Most of them where of me and Katie.

I watched TV for a while, waiting for Katie to wake up, so we could do something.

"Bee, you should make lunch for you and Katie before she wakes up." My mom called to me.

"Alright." I called back before jumping up and walking to the kitchen. "Fersure maybe, fersure not, fersure eh, fersure bomb!" I sang as I pulled out everything I needed for peanut butter sandwiches. "This is how the beat drops! This is how the beat drops!" Then I heard the bedroom door open.

"Hello Sleepy-head!" I said as she walked up to me.

"I've been thinking," My mom said. "About the camp thing, well I think if Katie could go you could go along with her." I gasped. I couldn't breath for a second, and when I could I was hyperventilating. I looked over at Katie. She walked, calmly as ever, towards the phone.

"Hey mom. Bee's mom said if I could go to camp Bee could go with me."

She paused.

"Mom, I would call you every day and send you pictures."

I pressed my ear to the other side of the phone to hear her parents answer.

I screamed. Oh my god, we where actually going to Camp Lake Forks! I didn't think I'd be allowed to go. My mom must have had some sort of... epiphany! I started jumping up and down. I couldn't control my excitement. My screaming must have woken her up fully because her eyes grew wide with excitement and she started to jump with me.

I turned to thank my mom, but she had left the room. When I faced Katie again, she was less than an inch from the phone cord.

I thought about warning her, I really did... but I couldn't just stop her from falling! It was going to be funny!

Bang!

She hit the floor.

I couldn't control my laughter. The sight of her flying though the air and landing like that! It was priceless.

"Katie! You're such a klutz!" I said through my giggles.

"Well, duh." She said, picking herself up. "We get to go to the most awesome-est camp EVER!" She said, changing the subject away from her lack of coordination.

"With a vegetarian fruit table!"

"I bet there will be more than that, Bee." She said. I knew there was more, but still!

I grabbed my lap top from the table and opened up fire fox. I found the web page again. I let out a sigh and so did she.

Then I saw it. "Oh. My. God."

"What's wrong?" She asked, hearing the worry in my voice.

"We have to leave _tomorrow_." I said, pointing to the little count down box that said, "1 more day!"


End file.
